


Sex Swing Dreams

by Ailelie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sex Dream, at least that is what fjord assumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/pseuds/Ailelie
Summary: Fjord regrets his crack about his 'sex swing' when he can't sleep for fantasizing about Veth and Yeza. (Drabble)
Relationships: Yeza Brenatto/Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Kudos: 9





	Sex Swing Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Look. When the characters so kindly lob this kind of softball for your extreme rarepair ship, you have to take a swing.

Fjord shifts in his hammock, the crack he made earlier replaying endlessly through his mind.

_Lending his sex swing to the Brenattos._

_Brenattos. Sex swing._

He imagines them together in this hammock and him watching from below. Stretched out on the still bed, propped up on his elbows. The swaying hammock. Their bodies writhing. Veth’s low laughter. Yeza’s soft sigh punctuated by tense, aching silence and quiet keening. He imagines their earthy scent, thicker and sweeter than the sea’s salt air.

Veth would catch his eye over the edge the hammock and smirk at his wanting. She’d narrate what her clever fingers were doing to Yeza. She’d ask him to make decisions, to help tease Yeza through her. He yearns to touch and taste them. But. The distance between the bed and the hammock, his room and theirs, his life and their marriage is too much.

Still, he imagines them tangled together where he is now trying to sleep and takes hold of himself. He bites his lip, afraid to hear his own desire, and quickly reaches completion. Even then, sticky and gasping, sleep is elusive. The hammock is so still he can’t force himself to imagine being on a ship or anywhere other than on the bed below watching and wanting the Brenattos.

In the morning Fjord will ask Caleb to make the hammock sway and better mimic a ship. He won’t explain his reasons; the others can draw their own conclusions.


End file.
